1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hangers. In particular, the invention relates to a hanger designed for being mounted atop a post, especially a fence post, and having means for hanging objects that can be placed in several different positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hangers for plants and other objects are well known. Generally, hangers are attached to walls and other flat surfaces. A hanger that could be attached to an upright post, especially a fence post, would be desirable for hanging plants and decorative objects. In addition, a hanger that allowed the objects hanging from the hanger to be rotated, similar to a Lazy Susan, would be desirable. This would allow, for example, several plants to be hung from a fence post and allow access to plants on both sides of the fence for watering without having to travel around to both sides of the fence. However, the hanger should not be moved by natural forces such as wind. To the inventor's knowledge, no hanger presently exists that incorporates all these features and advantages.